The ISTAHC was formed 5 years ago to encourage the evaluation of the use of technology in preventing and treating illness from clinical and social perspectives and promoting the understanding and improvement of the generation, assessment and diffusion of technology. The Society sponsors a respected peer reviewed journal published by Cambridge University Press and publishes four newsletters a year. Its annual meeting is a gathering point for international experts on health care technology and its application. The meeting proposed, in addition to the submitted papers, will focus on the following areas of U.S. interest for formal papers and panel discussions: The implementation of guidelines, standards and protocols in clinical practice; health care outcomes and quality of care; technology assessment and the effectiveness of clinical and preventive services. All of the sessions are of direct relevance to governmental and non governmental activities in the US. There will be a post conference course in technology assessment. This is the second such course sponsored by the Society.